In power electronics very often semiconductor chips with vertical transistors like, for example, IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors) are used or, in general, transistors in which at least one electrical contact pad is arranged on a first main face of the semiconductor chip and at least one other electrical contact pad is arranged on a second main face opposite to the first main face. Several ones of these semiconductor chips can be connected to form power modules or power systems. One example of such power modules are the so-called intelligent power modules (IPMs).
In a fabrication process of a semiconductor chip package either an individual semiconductor chip or a semiconductor chip module comprising several semiconductor chips may be embedded in a mold compound which may comprise any sort of encapsulation material. The fabrication process can be performed on a wafer level basis. During the fabrication process it might be necessary to fabricate electrical interconnections between different semiconductor chips within one semiconductor chip module. As in many cases semiconductor power chips comprise contact elements on both main surfaces thereof, it might be advantageous if semiconductor chips could be easily accessed from both sides to fabricate the electrical interconnections. One further aspect is the emergence and development of new semiconductor materials for power semiconductor chips like, for example, SiC or GaN, which require conditions different from that in silicon power chips like, for example, higher temperatures for efficient and fast switching.